


friends with benefits

by evilpuffcorn



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slight Smut, idk what im doing im new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random strangers become friends and slowly become more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me im new to Ao3. please comment what you think :3 oh and sorry about the shortness im used to typing on dsi.

"Damn it!" you yell. Mario didn't jump like you wanted him to. You get up to get some Mountain Dew and something to munch on. Right before you sat back down, there was a knock on your door. You answer it and see that there is a man at your door. This man is about 5'10" , has dark hair, muscular with glasses. He looks like a gamer.  
"Hi, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard you yelling in the hallway." he said. "Oh, I'm fine!" you chuckle. "It's just Mario fucking me over." you say and point to your SNES. His eyes widened. "Is that?........" he says quietly.  
" Yes, an original SNES with Super Mario, Addams Family, Street Fighter II, and two controllers." you smile. "Wanna play?" you ask smiling even bigger. He just stood and weighed his options. "My name is Mark by the way." he smiled after walking in. You tell him yours and you play Mario together.  
Around seven that afternoon, he has to do a quick vlog.  
"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and this is my new friend (Y/N). I apologise for not playing any FNAF like planned, but me and (Y/N) here have been playing Mario for the SNES. I lost track of time, and I know, bad Mark, but we all have one of those days where childhood calls and we go to it for awhile. To be honest hanging out with (Y/N) has brought back a lot of memories with ma and my brother....."  
He keeps on for another twenty minutes and that's when you wake up.


	2. your p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me im new to Ao3, please comment what you think :3 oh and sorry about the shortness im used to typing on a dsi

You wake up next to a sleeping Mark and chuckle to yourself about your dream of 3 years ago. You kiss Mark's cheek and get up seeing its 9:44 in the morning. You donned the abandoned flannel on the floor, pull up your hair and head to the kitchen to make some breakfast. You are in the midst of making French toast when Mark comes up behind you and hugs you. He kisses your neck, "Sleep well?" he asks.  
"Very well and you?" you ask back after kissing his scruff. "Very good. OH and by the way, you look good in my flannel." he winked. He leaned on the island countertop and just watches you finish cooking. Once you are done, you set the plate on the counter and face him. "I'm going to go take a shower." you tell him. "No, stay and join me." he pouts. "Fine, but I got to work soon." you say.  
He pouts again. "YouTube alone doesn't pay the bills Mark, you know that." you say as you hand him a plate. You two finish eating, and Mark washes the dishes as you hop into the shower. You kinda wish he will join you but then again you don't. Your feelings for him are becoming bipolar. You like him more than a friend but then again you don't. Its hard to understand.  
You walk into the main room dressed and ready to go to work. "You look nice." Mark says. "Thanks, be sure to lock up when you are done." you say as you kiss his head. With that you leave.


	3. his p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me im new to Ao3, please comment what you think :3 oh and sorry for the shortness im used to type on a dsi

She just left to go to work. Why is it starting to bother me? We are just friends. Yea, best friends that have sex.... My feelings are just everywhere with her lately. I sit on the stool for a few more minutes then I go take a shower. Her favourite body wash is still on the rack... How bad is it when you miss them so much you smell their body wash?   
I step out of the shower and use the towel she left. What is it? My mind has never done this before. I go to the bedroom and pick up the abandoned flannel to put it on. It still smells of her.... I quickly lock up and head back to my own apartment. I have to set up my equipment so I can record One Finger Death Punch.  
My phone starts to ring. My heart stops when I see her name. "Hi!" I managed to get out. "Hey, you busy?" she asks. I look around, "No, wassup?" I tell her. "Can you do me a humongous favour?" she asks timidly. "Always." I tell her. "Um, can you go to dinner with me tonight? My boss is very persistent. She wants to do a double date...." "Of course! What time?" "Thank you!! Its at 8, I have to go, thank you again. Bye love you." she said as she hung up.   
I now have a date with her, and she said she said she loves me. My heart hurts because its not as intimate like I actually kind of want. I need to get this video out before 8, so I go ahead and start.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier........"


	4. your p.o.v

"....Bye love you." you say before you hang up. Relieved, you go take care of your patients then you realise what you said. You told Mark you love him. Your face heats up. Why did you say you love him?  
Your shift is over at 4, so you head home quickly shower, and change into a knee length, deep blue, short sleeve, shimmery flair dress. You fix your make-up and find your flats. Mark knocks on your door about 6:45. "You're early." you sayas you kiss his cheek. He was shocked by the sight of you.  
"Uh, uh yea. Just thought we could hang out before we head out. You look amazing by the way." he says. He actually blushed, which makes you blush. Why is he blushing?! You go into the cabinet and pull down two wine glasses. Your hands start to tremble as he steps closer. You accidentally knock a glass over, and he manages to catch it. "Sorry." you say nervously. He pulls the wine out of the fridge and sets it on the counter. He steps behind you and moves your hair away from your neck then wraps his arms around your waist. Not in a I'm-going-to-take- you-here-and-now kind of way more in an intimate way. You lean your head back to rest on his shoulder and relax. Being in his arms is just relaxing.


	5. his p.o.v.

When she leaned her head back, my heart couldn't stop pounding. I nuzzled her neck a little, and I could feel her smile. I spun her around gently where I can see her face. When we locked eyes, my heart stopped. How come I never noticed her like this before?  
I move a bit of her hair from her face. The dim light from the setting sun makes her look marvelous. I bend down a little so I can kiss her. Her lips are soft and sweet. I pull her closer while we kiss to deepen it, and she wraps her arms around my neck which in return I wrap mine around her waist and deepen the kiss even more so. Once we separate, I bring a hand up to caress her face.  
She bites her lip. I wonder what she is thinking. I pull her into an embrace, and we just stand there. I run my hand down her back. She let go and looked up at me. She then stands on her tiptoes and kissed me again. The kiss was like the one I gave her, full of passion.  
I stroke her cheek once we separate and just gaze into her eyes. Her phone began to ring. It was a bit of a mood spoiler. "I'm sorry, I am afraid we cant make it tonight, an emergency arose. Perhaps another time?" I hear her say. After she hung up, she looked at me and smiled. My heart made up its mind........ I love her.


	6. your p.o.v

You smiled at him. The past twenty minutes were heaven and you decide to make it last longer. You stood on your tiptoes once more and kiss him. The last few kisses were passionate, and you wanted more. When he wrapped his arms around your waist, you wrap yours around his neck and deepen the kiss.  
Mark decides to pick you up and set you on the counter. His hands rest on your hips, and yours go to his face. He trails kisses from your mouth to your jaw then to your neck, keeping passion in each one of them. You mirror his actions and your hands go to his chest. he takes of his suit jacket and sets it aside.  
He takes your face in his hands and kisses it all over with the final kiss landing on your nose. He rests his forehead on yours and smiles, in which you return. He claims your lips once more then picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. He sets you down on the bed and gently lays you down. He gets up to go lock the front door and you sit up on your elbows just to watch him.


	7. his p.o.v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is late had of trouble with internet.... hope you enjoy

When I turn around after shutting the bedroom door, I see her just waiting for me. Normally that would give me a hard on, but I just wanna cherish this forever. I kick off my shoes and go over to her and cherish her lips once more. She undoes my tie while I take down her hair. She sits up and goes to undo her dress; I reach over and pull her zipper down.  
I kiss a trail down her neck to her collar bone. Her hands start to shake as she unbuttons my shirt. I grab her hands and kiss ech knuckle. She captures my lips again and finishes unbuttoning my shirt. I pull her dress over her head and gaze into her eyes. My god, she is a gorgeous girl.   
Once our clothes are off, I lay her back down. She pulls her knees up around me, granting me access. Before I penetrated her, I took my tie, tied her wrists together, and put them above her head. Her eyes are quizzical yet burning with arousal, and with seduction she smirks at me. I return the smirk, and in a swift fluid motion, I dived into her, leaving her moaning for more.  
After adjusting myself, I continued at a pace that drover her mad. After a few thrusts she was at the brink of orgasm. Seeing her this way is very pleasing. I love doing this to her....


	8. ~your p.o.v~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait mom is a stickler about sharing her laptop. hope you guys enjoy this!

You knew you wer done for when he tied your hands together. That quick deep thrust he gave you had you seeing stars.  
After an hour and a half of doing the passionate kinky do, you and Mark just lay there. His head on your chest, your legs intertwined with his, and you running your fingers through his floof. Its rather comfortable. He shifts to where he is looking at you. The look in his eyes make you smile.  
"What ?" he smirks. "Nothing." you say. "Positive?" he asks. "Absolutely." you reply. "Only fools are positive." he jokes. "you sure?" you ask. "I'm positive." he chuckles.  
He kisses you where his chin was and relaxes. You start to run your fingers through his hair again. You smile to yourself. You don't understand, but being with Mark just feels right. Its very cliché, but hey its how you feel  
The next morning when you wake up you are cuddled into his chest. As much as you don't want to, you slowly get up and don his white button down. You head into the kitchen and see the abandoned wine bottle. You smile and put it up and get the stuff for breakfast. ou smile and dance while mixing the eggs. You haven't been this happy in ages.


	9. Author's note

I am really sorry for delays, my mother doesnt like sharing her laptop so......... Since I am back in school, I will try my best and do more! I have also started on other works so keep a look out. 

With love and thanks,   
rae


	10. IM SORRY

i know i have kept you all waiting and waiting and Im sorry..... BUT I have finished the written part of the story its 20 chapters/pages all together. Love youa ll and thanks for your support


	11. yet another note

GUYS!!!! I have got a new laptop for christmas so that means more actual posts!! i know i keep promising and I am deeply sorry but this time its real. For you guy's christmas I will post 3 chapters tomorrow for alas i have more things to do today! Have a safe and wonderful holiday!

~regan (evilpuffcorn)


	12. bad news........

unfortunately, Friends with Benefits original written copy has been damaged. I will have to rewrite as much as i can.... I sincerely apologise, it was my only finished fanfic. I will type up another one in its place for now please enjoy and im very VERY sorry. 

~regan


	13. Chapter 13

~his p.o.v~ 

I go to put my arm around her and notice that she isn't there. I start to smell I think bacon. I pull on my pajama pants and head into the kitchen. I lean up against the wall and watch her. She is such a beauty to watch. She dances like no one is watching. I don't think my heart can take it.  
When she stops to clear up, I walk over to her and hug her.  
“Good morning.” I whisper in her ear.  
“Good morning.” She smiles back.  
She turns around and wraps her arms aound my neck. I bend down to kiss her, which she accepts eagerly. While she goes to to take a shower, I go ahead and do the dishes for her. After I finish up the dishes, I step into the shower with her. I wrap my arms around her waist and sway. I move her hair away from her neck to kiss and nuzzle her. She turns around and hugs me around my waist, and I rest my chin on her head while holding her tight.  
I let her go, take her shampoo into my hands, and ask her to turn around. She looks at me quizically but still turns aound. I start to wash her hair. The smell of female axe is amazing. It's pretty intoxicating. Then, I took her Pure Seduction body wash and went all down her body.


	14. Chapter 14

her p.o.v

 

He runs his hands over your hips, and you tilt your head back onto his shoulder. His hands retreat and go up your back. It feels good. He turns you around to get your front, up your stomach to down toward your navel. You look into his eyes and notice something.  
You take his head in your hands and just gaze into his eyes. His eyes are filled with passion. He pulls you close by your waist and holds you tight. You slip your arms around him and lay your head on his chest. This is a comfortable position, one you dont want to leave.  
The water starts to get cold and you yelp. You and him start to laugh and grab a couple of towels. Mark grabs a smaller towel and starts to dry off your hair. He just leaves the towel there. Unconsciously, you flip it over your head bridal style. Something flashed through your mind. It suddenly made you very nervous. You quickly look down. Mark tilts your chin up and tells you, “I will always be here with you, always. I love you.”  
That sentence made you even more nervous You pull him into your arms and hug him tight. Sensing something is wrong, he just wraps his arms protectively around you. No words are spoken.


	15. Chapter 15

~his p.o.v.~

As I wrap my arms around her, I can tell something is wrong. I wonder if she is having one of her anxiety moments. She has those a lot. She has them for random reasons. I let her go and bend down a little to see her face.  
“(Y/N) what's wrong? Anxiety again?” I ask.  
She nods, and I stand back up. I take her hand and go into the bedroom.  
“Do you want me to step out while you get dressed?” I ask.  
“Please...”  
I step out with my clothes and change in the livingroom. I wait on the couch.  
She comes out sometime later and sits beside me. She curls up next to my side with her legs pulled up to her chest. Whenever she has one of these moments, this is what we do. I wrap my arms around her and we just sit like that for awhile. She needs time and companionship.  
As I sit with her, I go through my own thoughts. I weigh my pros and cons. I just think about how life is with her. I'm really glad she is in my life.


	16. the rest of friends with benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the rest of the chapters. I finally fixed it. My writing style has changed, so please excuse the changes. oh and one of the his chapters are short because i didn't feel like writing the smut out, sorry.

~her p.o.v.~

 

According to the clock it is 11:11 in the morning. You go into the kitchen and find Mark made some breakfast. You put some in the microwave and go in search of him. You look into the living room and find him with his trusty mechanical pencil working on a story with a face deep in concentration. He doesn't know you are up yet, so you stop the microwave before it beeps.

You quickly eat and put the dish in the sink. You sneak up behind him and run your hands up his back and around his shoulders, placing your head next to his.

“Good morning.” He says kissing your cheek.

“Morning.” You say returning the gesture.

He turns to face you, stands, then walks off. You give him an odd look and follow after him.

You follow him towards the bathroom. You stop a few feet back, but he waves you close. What you see makes you melt inside. He has lit a couple of candles, glass of wine, and a warm bath. He is such a romantic.

He holds his hand out for you and strips you out of the borrowed flannel, your underwear, and lets your hair down. While having your hand in his own, he kisses it while helping you step into the bath. Before he could step behind you, you ask him to join you. He smiles, strips, then sits behind you in the bath starting to massage your back.

When he is done, you turn to face him and give him a loving kiss. He returns it enthusiastically.

“Sorry I have been so meh lately.” You tell him.

“No need to apologise, flower.” He smiles at you.

 

His p.o.v

 

I pull her into my embrace and kiss her again. My poor flower, she's all wrung out. We recline back and just lay in the tub for a while. Eventually, the water goes cold, and we get out. I wrap a towel around my hips and hand her one then I blow out the candles.

We head into the bedroom and stop for a second. I turn to face her, and she drops her towel intently. Her eyes say all. We meet in the middle and start to kiss. I can feel the urgency as she tugs at my hair. Sh really needs this. That's how we spend the rest of the day.

 

Her pov

 

You wake up feeling refreshed, renewed, and before Mark. He is sound asleep with his head on your chest and entangled with your limbs. You can't exactly move, so you just lay there running your hand through his hair. Then you have the sudden urge to pee.

You manage to get yourself untangled and sprint into the bathroom. After you do your business, you look at yourself in the mirror. You look a bit rough and bit bigger in the abdomen area. Your eyes are just playing tricks.

You go back into the bedroom and put on some clothes. You and Mark share an underwear drawer, so while digging through his boxer briefs you find two old pictures. One of you and him about the time you first met, and the other is one of him and his dad. The pictre makes you wanna cry because you knew how close they were and how it affected Mark. You shake it off, get what you came for, and leave the room. You go into the kitchen to make food.

 

His pov

 

She's not in bed again. I know that because I'm spread eagle on the bed. I get up and head into the kitchen. Yes, unclothed. I walk up and hug her tight.

“You seem happy to see me.” She smiles as she leans her head back.

“Always.” I say as I kiss her neck.

I feel something is a bit off.

“Babe, you alright?” I ask.

“Yeah, why?” She asks as she leans back on the counter.

“I just feel something is off.”

She just looks at me funny and hands me a plate.

“Take your disturbed feeling naked self on and eat.” She giggles.

I set my plate down and go find some pants. I come back to find her staring at the fridge. I wonder what she is looking at. She stops, turns around, and eats a bacon strip.

Something is wrong I know it. I just can't place it. Hopefully it is nothing serious or else my beautiful plan won't work.

 

Her pov

 

You eat a bacon strip thinking about Mark's birthday. You have no idea what to get him for his birthday. It's in a week, so you have little time to think.

You have a little nagging sensation in the back of your mind. It's driving you crazy. Mark comes in with his plate and sets it in the sink. He gives you an odd look and kisses your temple. He goes to walk away, and you take another look at the calendar. That can't be right...

Realisation hits you. No, you can't be. You feel like breakfast is going to revisit you, so you run into the bathroom. Mark comes in.

“You alright baby?” He asks.

“Yeah,” You say when an idea hits you. “I'm gonna run out to the store real quick.

You stood up and dashed out before Mark could say otherwise.

 

His pov

 

That was weird. She never gets sick. That was probably what that odd feeling was about. She is just sick. I go sit down in the living room after she left. Something is nagging at me still. I just can't place it. Oh well.

She comes back sometime later with some ginger ale and a pale look.

“Everything okay?” I ask legitamately worried.

“Um, yeah, just had a bit of a fright that's all.”

“What happened?”

“I wasn't paying attention when I was walking.” She says as she walks back to the bathroom.

She shuts the door and I hear the lock click. She doesn't plan on coming out soon. While she was in there, I make a short video. I hope she gets out by the time I get done editing.

I get done with editing and walk back to the bathroom. I hear her crying.

“(y/n), sweetheart, let me in please?”

“No, please go away.” She says quietly.

“You are really starting to worry me.”

“I'm sorry, I will be out shortly.”

 

Her pov

 

“I'll be out shortly.” You say.

You hear him sigh and walk away. You can't tell him just yet. You are actually afraid he might leave you. You sigh, maybe you'll tell him for his birthday. You have heard him say before that he wanted kids. Would he still be in that mindset?

You wipe your tears and settle on probably telling him for his birthday. You walk into the kitchen. Mark looks up at you from leaning on the island in the kitchen.

“Are you alright?” He asks again.

“Um yeah, just a bit overwhelmed.”

He steps toward you and wraps his arms around you.

“I wish you would tell me what's wrong.” He whispers.

You sigh. So much for waiting. You hold him at arm's length.

“Mark, I'm pregnant.”

“What?” He whispers.

“When I was looking at the calendar for your birthday, I saw that I missed two periods. It's also why I got sick.”

He takes a step back. He stays quiet.

“Mark?” You ask.

He stayed quiet.

“Mark, baby, you're scaring me. I'm serious.”

“Hi serious, I'm dad.” He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of FWB! Thanks for everything :D


	17. Hey guys!

If I can get enough people to agree, I may or may not write a cute epilogue for this :3

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me im new to Ao3. please comment what you think :3 oh and sorry about the shortness im used to typing on dsi.


End file.
